one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Desert Croc/Upcoming Battle Hints
Now as you may know, I am not doing seasons anymore so these fights are merely just hints to upcoming battles that I will make. Also, I have scrapped some of my battle ideas due to finding a better opponent so I will put those battles up for adoption when I have the chance. In the meantime, start guessing! Notes: *More hints will be revealed overtime if certain characters haven't been guessed yet. *More battles will be added when either a few characters are guessed or when I finish battles. Character Reveal Hints *Sanji (One Piece) Vs. ??? (Hint 1: No, he's not from Total Drama. Hint 2: He was literally killed off in his series. Hint 3: He is from a western animated comedy. Hint 4: He is from South Park but he isn't Kenny.) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Vs. ??? (Hint 1: She puts WWE to shame. Hint 2: She is not a wrestler. Hint 3: She is not human. Hint 4: She is from a video game.) *Sulley (Monsters Inc.) Vs. ??? (Hint 1: How many incarnations does this guy have? Hint 2: He has been around for a long time. Hint 3: He is not human Hint 4: He is related to horror.) *Crocodile (One Piece) Vs. ??? (Hint 1: He really likes caffine. Hint 2: He is from an anime Hint 3: He is not human.) *Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) Vs. ??? (Hint 1: Swordsmen who control a certain element. Hint 2: He is from an RPG.) *Death the Kid (Soul Eater) Vs. ??? (Hint: Sons of evil beings.) *Kraven the Hunter (Marvel Comics) Vs. ??? (Hint: No guns, no swords, no armor, how do you manage?) *Asriel Dreemur (Undertale) Vs. ??? (Hint: How can you exist in a video game?) *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World) Vs. ??? (Hint: Why would I want to do what your name tells me to do?) *??? Vs. ??? (Hint: A heavenly being missing one of its limbs against a super powered grim reaper.) *??? Vs. ??? (Hint: Two famous video game characters clash...at their worst!) Confirmed Battles Mettaton vs Genos.png|Mettaton VS Genos (Adopted)|link=http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mettaton_VS_Genos Asgore vs Esdeath.png|Asgore Vs. Esdeath (Adopted)|link=http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Asgore_Vs._Esdeath Saitama vs Captain Falcon.png|Saitama Vs. Captain Falcon (Adopted)|link=http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Saitama_Vs._Captain_Falcon Ruby Rose vs Spider-Man.png|Ruby Rose Vs. Spider-Man (Adopted)|link=http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ruby_Rose_VS_Spider-Man Ash Vs. Dust.png|Ash Williams Vs. Dust Rick Vs. Stan.png|Rick Sanchez Vs. Grunkle Stan Jake Vs. Lilac.png|Jake Long Vs. Sash Lilac Bayonetta Vs. Homura.png|Bayonetta Vs. Homura Akemi Josuke Vs. Metal Bat.png|Josuke Higashikata Vs. Metal Bat Kenshin Vs. Baiken.png|Kenshin Himura Vs. Baiken Martian Manhunter Vs. Piccolo.png|Martian Manhunter Vs. Piccolo Krueger Vs. Bedman.png|Freddy Krueger Vs. Bedman Doctor Vs. Peabody.png|The Doctor Vs. Mr. Peabody Sol Badguy Vs. Vash the Stampede.png|Sol Badguy Vs. Vash the Stampede Megaman Vs. Shovel Knight.png|Mega Man Vs. Shovel Knight Mr. Satan Vs. King.png|Mr. Satan Vs. King No-Face Vs. Arakune.png|No-Face Vs. Arakune Ocelot Vs. Erron Black.png|Revolver Ocelot Vs. Erron Black Red Skull Vs. Cobra Commander.png|Red Skull Vs. Commander Cobra The Heavy Vs. Zangief.png|The Heavy Vs. Zangief Kingpin Vs. Roman Torchwick.png|The Kingpin Vs. Roman Torchwick Luffy Vs. Natsu.png|Luffy Vs. Natsu Miia Vs. Dylan Fuents.png|Miia Vs. Dylan Fuentes Toro Vs. Neco-arc.png|Toro Inoue Vs. Neco-Arc Doraemon Vs. Arale.png|Doraemon Vs. Arale Norimaki Chucky Vs. Slappy.png|Chucky Vs. Slappy Skarlet Vs. Carmine.png|Skarlet Vs. Carmine Nash Vs. Arkham Knight.png|Charlie Nash Vs. Arkham Knight Courage Vs. Isaac.png|Courage Vs. Isaac Dudley Vs. Perry.png|Dudley Puppy Vs. Perry the Platypus Sherlock Vs. Layton.png|Sherlock Holmes Vs. Professor Layton Vergil Vs. Sesshomaru.png|Vergil Vs. Sesshomaru Jason Vs. Ban.png|Jason Vs. Ban Lizard Vs. Gex.png|The Lizard Vs. Gex Darth Vader Vs. Voldemort.png|Darth Vader Vs. Lord Voldemort Spy Vs. SVS Spies.png|The Spy Vs. Black and White Spy Little Mac Vs. T.J. Combo.png|Little Mac Vs. T.J. Combo Cat Vs. Grinch.png|The Cat in The Hat Vs. The Grinch Hater Vs. Ludo.png|Lord Hater Vs. Ludo Incorrect Guesses *Leatherface Vs. Rena Ryugu *Jake Long Vs. Cynder *Isaac Vs. Ethan Mars *Sol Badguy Vs. Poison Ivy *Megaman Vs. Sir Arthur *Piccolo Vs. Dhalsim *Chucky Vs. Chip Hazard *Charlie Nash Vs. Red Hood *The Kingpin Vs. The Penguin *Dudley Puppy Vs. Sid *Toro Inoue Vs. Felix the Cat *Miia Vs. Iris Heart *Charlie Nash Vs. Nightwing *Toro Inoue Vs. Hello Kitty *Toro Inoue Vs. Gatomon *Erza Scarlet Vs. Rainbow Mika *Doraemon VS Astro Boy *Sherlock Holmes Vs. Dr. House *Skarlet Vs. Carnage *Chucky Vs. Nac Mac Feegle *Skarlet Vs. Rick Taylor *Dudley Vs. Goofy *Sherlock Holmes Vs. Psycho Mantis *Sulley Vs. Aang *Charlie Nash Vs. Batman Beyond *Erza Vs. AJ Lee *Sanji Vs. Spike Spiegel *Erza Vs. Kanae *The Spy Vs. Playboy Bunny *Sulley Vs. Link *Sulley Vs. Red Ranger *Erza Vs. Lala *Erza Vs. Centorea Shianus *Sulley Vs. Batman *Erza Vs. Suu *Sulley Vs. Clayface *Sanji Vs. Kenny *Dudley Vs. Bolt *Sherlock Vs. Joel and Ellie *Jason Vs. Gilgamesh *Sanji Vs. Phillip Pirrup *Erza Vs. Morrigan *Sulley Vs. Freddy Krueger *Sulley Vs. Xenomorph *Lord Hater Vs. Voltar *Crocodile Vs. 626 *Lizard Vs. Killer Croc *Little Mac Vs. Burai Yamamoto *Little Mac Vs. Rocky Balboa *Little Mac Vs. Takamura *Little Mac Vs. Dudley *Lord Hater Vs. Doofenshmirtz *Darth Vader Vs. Bowser *Ky Kiske Vs. Hyde Kido *Kraven the Hunter Vs. Ristar *Lord Hater Vs. Drakken *Ky Vs. Randi *Erza Vs. Double *Kraven Vs. Kazuya Mishima *Ky Vs. Roy *Lord Hater Vs. Matthew Patel *Lord Hater Vs. Peg Leg Pete *Lord Hater Vs. 625 *Crocodile Vs. Dr. Oobleck Fight Order *Saitama Vs. Captain Falcon *Ruby Rose Vs. Spider-Man *Asgore Vs. Esdeath Category:Blog posts